


Marry Me?

by TheKlutsyDraconoquus



Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: Fish Friends, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKlutsyDraconoquus/pseuds/TheKlutsyDraconoquus
Summary: The sharks' curse has finally been broken and Siren and Kappa are able to be together.I own none of this. Also posted on Wattpad.
Relationships: Kappa/Siren (Castle Swimmer)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

Kappa raced through the palace, laughing, while Siren chased him, grinning wickedly. "You can't out swim me, Kappa!" he called. Kappa just laughed and swam faster. He pushed past a group of guards and burst into the main room of the shark palace. He quickly hid behind one of the statues. 

"Kappa~" Siren sing-songed as he swam into the room "Where are you~?"

Kappa covered his mouth to hold in his giggles. Siren looked around and scratched his head. "Huh. I guess he's not here then...." 

Kappa heard Siren's voice fade as he swam away. He hesitantly peeked out from behind the statue. Seeing the coast was clear, he swam out, giggling, thinking he had fooled his spiky haired boyfriend. 

Suddenly a pair of arms circled Kappa's waist. He shrieked as he was pulled against a strong chest. "Got you," Siren whispered in his ear. 

"W-wha-?" Kappa stuttered in surprise, "Where'd you come from?"

"I snuck around the other side of the statue and waited for you to come out," Siren explained, smirking, "Did you really think I didn't know you were back there?"

Kappa sulked. "Actually I did," he muttered.

Siren laughed and nuzzled Kappa's hair. Kappa pouted but soon stared to smile, relaxing into his boyfriend's arms. 

"Seriously, someone would think you two were children by the way you chase each other around," Susca said as she entered the room, Selkie following.

"Sorry Mom," Siren said, both of them blushing but not pulling away from each other. 

"Oh, leave them alone, Susca," Selkie said, "They're happy." 

"Hm," Susca hummed, swimming past. Kappa let out a silent breath of relief as she left. Even though the sharks's curse had been broken and they no longer wanted Kappa dead, Susca still scared him. She was nice to him, but she still scared him. 

Silkie patted them on the shoulder as she followed Susca, smiling. Once the two sharks were gone, Siren took Kappa's hand. "Come on." 

Siren led Kappa to his room, or should he say their room. Even though Kappa had been given his own room (not the dungeon), he still preferred to sleep with Siren. To be honest Siren preferred it too. 

Kappa's stomach started flipping as Siren shut the door behind them and turned to him with a mischievous smile. He pulled the smaller male into his arms and kissed him deeply. Kappa returned it eagerly, running his fingers through Siren's spiky hair. Siren ran his hands up and down Kappa's back as he swam them over to his bed.

Kappa fell back onto the bed with Siren on top of him. Siren trailed his lips along Kappa's jaw. Kappa wrapped his arms around the shark prince as Siren buried his face in Kappa's neck. 

"I love you," Siren whispered into his boyfriend's neck, "You're amazing."

Kappa smiled. "I love you too," he whispered back. 

Siren pushed himself up so he was hovering over Kappa, looking down into his golden eyes. Kappa looked back up into Siren's blue ones. "What?" Kappa asked nervously. Siren snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Oh, nothing," he replied, blushing. 

"Something," Kappa pushed. 

Siren shook his head and lay back down on Kappa. "Nothing."

Kappa opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he felt Siren's lips on his neck. He hummed in pleasure and tilted his head back. Siren kissed Kappa's neck, brushing his teeth against his skin, sending shivers down Kappa's spine, but being careful not to scratch him. 

Just when Kappa thought he couldn't take anymore, Siren flipped them over, pulling Kappa on top of him. Kappa snuggled into Siren's chest as Siren wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the top of Kappa's head. "I love you," he whispered again.

"Hm, I love you too," Kappa replied, starting to feel drowsy. Siren smiled and stared up at the ceiling as Kappa fell asleep in his arms. 

"I want to be with you forever," he whispered to Kappa even though he knew he couldn't hear him. His thoughts drifted to the idea he had gotten a few weeks ago. He knew for sure that that was what he wanted to do, but did he have enough courage to?


	2. Chapter 2

Susca was repainting the mural in the main hall. Siren had insisted on changing it to the real prophecy, not the one she had made up. Selkie stood beside her holding the jars of paint. "Hey mom?" Siren asked, swimming up behind her, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Siren," Susca replied, turning to look at him, "You don't have to ask, you know."

"I know, but," Siren looked sideways at Selkie, "it's about something personal."

Selkie shrugged. "Alright." She handed Siren the paint. "I'll be on my way then." 

She swam away, leaving the mother and son alone. Once she was gone Susca turned to Siren. "What is it?" she asked a little concerned. 

"W-well, um," Siren stammered, unsure how to ask, "Um, I was wondering....how did Dad ask you to marry him?"

Susca looked at him in surprise. "Siren, what prompted you to ask that?"

"I-I was just curious," Siren replied, blushing. 

"Well, if you must know," Susca said, taking a jar from Siren, "I asked him."

"You-you did?!"

"Mhm," Susca hummed, "I knew he wanted to, but he was taking so long I just asked him." She chuckled at the memory. 

"Wow Mom," Siren said smiling. 

"Yes, well," Susca handed him the jar and took another, "It turned out well in the end, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Siren replied with a bittersweet smile.

Susca smiled sadly at him before clearing her throat and turning back to the mural. "So may I know now what made you want to ask that?"

"Uh, uh, well," Siren stammered, blushing.

"Siren," his mother said, giving him a look.

Siren sighed. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Okay," Susca agreed, trying not to laugh. 

Siren took a deep breath. "I want to ask Kappa to marry me." 

Susca's jaw dropped, along with her paintbrush. "Are you serious?" 

"As the prophecy was." 

"Oh Siren, that's great!" she cried, scooping him into a hug. The jars clinked between them. Pulling away, Susca took the jars and set them aside before hugging her son again. Siren started to hug her back before he heard loud whooping from behind a statue. 

"Selkie!" he shrieked "You were supposed to leave!" 

The old shark came out from behind the statue, grinning. "But if I had left, I would have never found out you're getting married!"

"Shh!" Siren quickly shushed her, looking around, "I haven't even asked him yet."

"Oh we all know he's going to say yes, dear," Selkie replied, waving his protests away. 

"Selkie, please please please don't tell anyone," Siren begged. 

"Okay okay," Selkie huffed, "I won't tell." 

"Thank you," Siren breathed a sigh of relief. Susca chuckled, rubbing her son's back.

"Just be yourself, dear," she told him, "Selkie's right. He's going to say yes."

Siren hummed nervously. He wanted to ask his mother something else, but a certain sparkling mer suddenly swam in.

"There you are, Siren. I've been looking all over for you," Kappa said, smiling. 

Siren smiled nervously at the sight of his boyfriend. He really hoped he hadn't just heard what they were talking about. "Hey Kappa," he said, swimming over and wrapping his arms around him, pecking him on the lips. He didn't see the look Susca and Selkie gave each other behind his back. 

"Where have you been?" Kappa asked.

Siren blushed nervously. "Oh, uh, I was helping Mom repaint the mural."

"Oh?" Kappa said, looking at the mural, "It looks good."

"Thank you, Kappa," Susca replied, "But I think you two had better go now. You have a lot to talk about."

Siren gave Susca a dirty look. Kappa looked at him in confusion. Selkie was trying desperately to hold back her laughter. 

"Yes yes, you two. Go go go," she said, shooing them out. Kappa and Siren left, Siren still glaring back at them and Kappa still confused. 

"What is she talking about?" Kappa asked Siren. 

"Nothing. She's just getting old," Siren replied darkly. Kappa snorted.

"That's no way to talk about your mother," he said. Siren just stuck his tongue out at him. Kappa returned the gesture. They both started laughing. 

"But really," Kappa said as they reached their room, "Did you need to talk to me about something?"

"No," Siren replied. Not yet anyways. 

Kappa narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't say anything as Siren pulled him into his arms, eyes glued to Kappa's lips. Kappa smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Siren kissed him passionately, pushing him against the wall. 

"Mmm," Kappa hummed, "Siren." 

"Hm?" Siren hummed, pulling away. 

Kappa looked up at him lovingly. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Siren replied, resting his head against Kappa's. Kappa closed his eyes and leaned into his boyfriend, pressing his lips against Siren's. Siren hummed in pleasure, running his hand through Kappa's hair. "I love you," he whispered again, "I always will."

Kappa hummed, melting into the kiss. He pressed against Siren's body, wanting more. His fingers brushed over the scar on Siren's back. Siren scooped him up and carried him to the bed, laying him down and climbing on top of him. Kappa ran his hands over Siren's chest, fiddling with his collar. Siren took it off, tossing it to the floor. The rest of his jewelry followed. 

Kappa gazed up at the guy he loved so much. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, but Siren was a very different person from most people he had met. Siren smiled down at him and gently kissed him. The kiss quickly turned hungry as the two fought for dominance. Pinning Kappa to the bed, Siren playfully nipped at his neck. 

"Tell me to stop and I will," he whispered in Kappa's ear. Kappa nodded, tangling his fingers in Siren's hair and wrapping an arm around his back.

Siren kissed his way down Kappa's neck to his chest, playing with his nipples. Kappa moaned and squirmed under him. Grinning, Siren continued to tease him, moving down Kappa's stomach. He hesitated at Kappa's hips before making his way further down. 

Kappa's grip on Siren's hair tightened. He bit his lip, clawing at Siren's back. He panted, wanting more. "Siren," he whined. Siren smirked, toying with Kappa a little more. He pulled back, moving to kiss Kappa's lips.

"Why do you have to tease me?" Kappa asked, glaring at him.

"Because it's funny," Siren replied, laughing. Kappa continued to glare at him, but soon melted as Siren began to kiss him again. 

After a while they broke apart, Siren moving to lay next to Kappa. Kappa rolled to face him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Siren replied, kissing him again, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Kappa swam through the castle looking for Siren, confused. It seemed like this was becoming a regular thing. Siren would disappear on him for hours, turning up in strange places and being secretive. He really was bad at lying. What confused Kappa was why he was being secretive. Siren always told him everything. 

A small part of Kappa wondered if Siren was growing tired of him.

Kappa quickly brushed the thought away. Siren loved him. He'd told him so over and over. And he still hugged and kissed him like he usually did. He still brightened every time he saw Kappa. There was no reason for him to worry. 

"Hey Skiff," Kappa said as he swam up to the guard.

"Hey Kappa," Skiff replied cheerfully.

"Have you seen Siren?"

"Not recently," Skiff said, "Why? Has something happened between you two?"

"No no," Kappa giggled at the shark's concern for his and the prince's relationship, "I just can't find him. He's been really secretive lately."

Skiff hummed thoughtfully. "You might go talk to Silver. He tends to go see her a lot."

"Okay. Thanks Skiff." 

"Anytime."

Kappa swam to the healer's den, where Silver lived. Sharks smiled and waved to him as he passed. Kappa smiled and waved back. Ever since the curse had been broken the sharks had been nicer toward him. They'd been ecstatic when they found out he and Siren were in love. He knew that they hoped one day they'd have a new 'princess'. 

Thankfully there weren't very many people in the healer's den. The amount of people getting injured had gone down since the curse was broken. Kappa headed for Silver's 'lair'.

"Hey Silver," he greeted the disabled shark.

"Oh? Who's this?" she said reaching to feel Kappa's face. 

"It's Kappa," Kappa replied as she ran her fingers through his hair and over his scales.

"Oh, hello Kappa," Silver said, smiling, "What brings you here? Come to hear more of my stories about the prince?"

Kappa laughed. "Sadly no."

"Aw, that's too bad. I have a really good one about the time I put a slug in his hair." She and Kappa started laughing. Kappa liked the scarred mer. She had scared him when he first met her, but he quickly grew to like her. She was funny and never treated him like he was special. 

"As tempting as that sound, I actually came to ask you if you've seen Siren."

"Hm, I did see him this morning, but he didn't stay long. Said he was working on something and wanted to get it done quickly. Wouldn't tell me what it was though. Said there was too much of a risk of me telling someone else," Silver snorted, "I mean, can you believe that? I would never!"

"Yes you would, Silver. Quit lying," Kappa replied, smirking even though she couldn't see it.

"Yeah, you're right. I totally would," Silver cackled. 

Kappa rested his head in his hand. "Did he say anything else about what he was doing?"

"Mm, nope," she replied thoughtfully, "But it has something to do with you. When I asked him about you he got all flustered. He asked if Selkie had told me anything. He seemed pretty relieved when I said no." 

"Huh," Kappa said. So that was why Siren was avoiding him. "Thanks, Silver. Did he tell you where he was going when he left?"

"No, sorry Kappa."

"It's okay. Thanks anyway."

"No problem. Come back and visit me soon and I'll tell ya about the time I scared Siren so bad he peed himself!"

Kappa laughed. "I will. See you later."

"See you later, little beacon," Silver said, waving. She knew Kappa hated being called the Beacon and did it just to annoy him. 

Kappa rolled his eyes, smiling, and left. He wandered the halls, wondering what Siren could be planning. 

"It's not Christmas," he said to his fish, "And it's not Valentines Day. Right?" The fish nodded. Kappa leaned against the wall, thinking. Even Kappa didn't know when his birthday was, so it couldn't be that. "Maybe he's planning a surprise date, " he said. The fish nodded in agreement. "You think so? That would explain why he's been so secretive." 

Siren had tried to plan a surprise date for Kappa before, but it always got ruined because Kappa found out. Even though Kappa acted surprised every time, Siren would quickly figure it out.He would always be devastated when Kappa finally admitted already knowing about it. Apparently Siren was determined to keep it a secret this time. 

"Well if that's what he wants to do then fine, I'll play along. Though it would be fun to mess with him a little." The fish chuckled evilly along with Kappa. 

Swimming toward his and Siren's room, Kappa suddenly spotted Siren coming from the direction of the dungeons. 

"Hey," Kappa called, swimming over to him. Siren startled, spinning to face him.

"H-hey Kappa. What are you doing here?" he stammered nervously. 

"I was heading back to our room," Kappa replied, "What were you doing here?"

"O-oh, n-nothing. Just, uh, taking a swim." Siren winced at his own lie. 

"Around the dungeons?" Kappa asked in confusion.

"Y-yeah. It's, um, really calming, you know. No one really goes down there, so it's nice and quiet." 

"Oh, okay. If you're not busy, there's something I want to ask you," Kappa said. 

Siren looked at him in concern. "What is it?"

Kappa shook his head. "Not here."

Siren took his hand, leading him to their room. Closing the door, he turned back to Kappa. "Now, what did you want to ask m-"

He as suddenly cut off as Kappa kissed him passionately. Humming into the kiss, Siren wrapped his arms around the smaller male. "Was this what you wanted to ask me?" he asked when they broke apart with a smile. 

"No," Kappa replied, wrapping his arms around Siren's neck and pecking him on the lips. "I wanted to ask when we were going on another date. It's been a while." 

Siren blushed crimson and looked away. "W-well I-I..."

Kappa gave him a sad smile. "It's okay if you don't want to, Siren. What we're doing now is fine."

"W-what?!" Siren cried, "No! That's- that's not what I meant! I'm just in the middle of something!"

"Oh? What is it?" Kappa asked. 

"It's a surprise. But I promise that once it's done I'll take you on the date of your life!" Siren swore.

"I'll look forward to it then," Kappa said, pulling Siren in for another kiss, "Will I like the surprise."

"I hope so," Siren replied, kissing Kappa deeply. Kappa hummed, running his fingers through Siren's hair. Siren pulled him closer, running a hand up his back to tangle his finger's in Kappa's hair. Kappa hummed as they broke apart and sighed, snuggling into Siren's chest. Siren carried him over to lay on the bed and snuggle. 

After a while there was a knock on the door. The two guys groaned as Siren sat up, sliding Kappa off of him. 

"No wait!" Kappa whispered, grabbing Siren's wrist, "If we're quiet, maybe they'll go away."

"It might be urgent," Siren replied.

"True," Kappa said reluctantly, letting go. 

A guard stood at the door when Siren opened it. "Sorry, but the queens Nee and Krilli have just arrived," he said.

Kappa hopped off the bed and swam over. "Nee and Krilli are here?"

"Yes. They're waiting in the main room."

"Okay," Siren said, "We'll be there in a minute.'

"Did you know they were coming?" Kappa asked Siren as the guard swam away.

"Yes. There was something I needed from them," Siren answered.

"What?" Kappa asked.

"It's a surprise," Siren replied with a grin. Kappa narrowed his eyes at him. 

"You're putting a lot of work into this surprise."

"I want it to be perfect," Siren said, leading him to the main room.

Queens Nee and Krilli were talking with Susca when Siren and Kappa swam in. 

"Oh there they are!" Nee cried when she saw them "My two boys!"

"Hey, Nee," Siren said as he hugged her, "It's good to see you. I'm glad you two came."

"Of course we did," Krilli said, scuttling over as Nee moved to hug Kappa, "You said you needed help, so we came."

"Did you bring them?" Siren asked her.

Krilli held out two bags. "Yep." 

"What is that?" Kappa asked, looking curiously at the bags.

"A surprise," Siren replied. 

Kappa looked at Nee and Krilli. They both shook their heads, holding up their hands

"Sorry Kappa. Siren made us swear not to tell," Krilli said. 

Kappa groaned in annoyance. Siren quickly took the bags from Krilli. "I'll go put these somewhere. Be right back." 

As he swam off, Kappa turned to the two queens. "So what did Siren need?" he asked. 

"Kappa, it's a surprise. You can't know until Siren says so," Susca told him. 

Kappa crossed his arms and grumbled. So Silver was right, Siren was planning something for him. And everyone seemed to know about it.

"I think you'll like it though. You could say it's matrimonial," Selkie said with a sneaky grin.

"Selkie!" Susca scolded.

"Oh, did I say matrimonial? I meant memorable," the old shark said, looking innocent. 

Kappa looked at her in confusion. What did she mean by that? Susca sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"I assume you two will be staying with us for a few days," she finally said, turning to Nee and Krilli, "Let me show you where you can stay." 

She led the two queens away. Selkie followed, giving Kappa a wink as she passed. Kappa stared after them, then shared a look with his fish, still very confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song for this chapter. Don't play it until I say!  
> https://youtu.be/C3n_hsn8L3k

Kappa lay on top of Siren, snuggling into his chest while Siren stroked his hair. 

"I love you," Siren whispered to him.

Kappa nuzzled Siren's chest. "I love you too," he replied, feeling happy. 

Siren kissed the top of Kappa's head, holding him. He turned his head and looked at the clock, biting his lip. Finally he sat up. 

"What's wrong?" Kappa asked, sitting up with him. 

Siren took Kappa's hand. "Come on. There's something I want to show you." 

The two of them swam down to the dungeons. Kappa was confused. "Why are we here?" he asked Siren.

"Do you remember how we met?" Siren asked. 

"How could I forget?" Kappa laughed, "I thought you were going to kill me."

Siren chuckled. "But I didn't. And I kept coming to see you." 

"So you could protect me and help me escape," Kappa continued.

"And we fell in love," Siren finished. 

"But that still doesn't explain why we're here," Kappa giggled. 

Siren smiled. "You'll see." 

He led him down to the cell Kappa had been held in for over a week while Siren tried to come up with a plan to save him. But instead of being dark and kind of scary, it was lit by almost a dozen lamps. The path leading to it was lined with 'wiggle boys'. 

Kappa gasped when he saw it. Siren smiled and held his hand, leading him to it. A bunch of blankets and pillows were spread over the floor of the cell. A basket of food sat off to the side next to a little radio. 

"Siren, is this the surprise you were planning?" Kappa asked as he looked around the cave in amazement.

"Yes," Siren replied, "Do you like it?"

Kappa laughed. "Like it? I love it!" 

Siren smiled and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. 

"Oh, wait!" Siren pulled away and swam over to the radio, turning it on. One of Kappa's favorite songs started playing. 

*Play the song now*

Smiling, Siren swam back to Kappa. "May I have this dance?'' he asked with a bow.

Kappa giggled. "Yes, you may."

Siren pulled Kappa close, wrapping his arm around his waist and taking his hand. Kappa rested his other hand on Siren's shoulder. They began to slowly dance to the song. Siren began to sing along.

"Grandma and Grandpa painted a picture of 65 years in one little house. More than a memory, more than saying 'I do', kiss you good nights and 'I love you's."

Kappa smiled dorkily and started singing with him.

"Me and you baby, we'll walk in their footsteps. We'll build our own family one day at time. Ten little toes. A painted pink room. 

Siren smiled as he sang, "Our beautiful baby looks just like you."

"And we'll build this love from the ground up. Now til forever it's all of me, all of you. Just take my hand and I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be. And we'll build this love from the ground up. For worse or for better. And I will be all you need. Beside you I'll stand. Through the good and the bad we'll give all that we have. And we'll build this love from the ground up." 

Kappa rested his head on Siren's shoulder as they continued the song. "This life will go by in the blink of an eye, but I wouldn't want to spend it without you by my side. The clouds are gonna roll, the earth's gonna shake, but I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain. And we'll build this love from the ground up. Now til forever its all of me, all of you. Just take my hand and I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be. 

"And we'll build this love from the ground up. For worse or for better. And I will be all you need. Beside you I'll stand. Through the good and the bad we'll give all that we have.And we'll build this love from the ground up."

Siren held Kappa close and spun him around as the music played, burying his face in Kappa's hair. Kappa wrapped his arms around Siren's torso and buried his face in Siren's shoulder. 

Pulling away, Siren held Kappa's face in his hands as he sang, "Some day we'll wake up with thousands of pictures of 65 years in this little house. I won't trade for nothing this life that we built. I'll kiss you good night and say 'I love you still'."

Smiling with tears in his eyes Kappa sang along. "And we'll build this love from the ground up. For worse or for better. And I will be all you need. Beside you I'll stand. Through the good and the bad we'll give all that we have. And we'll build this love from the ground up."

Kappa and Siren held each other tightly as the song ended, swaying to the music. Pulling away, Siren gazed into Kappa's eyes with a loving smile, feeling his stomach twist. Kappa returned the smile, gazing up into Siren's eyes. Their lips met in a kiss as another song started to play. 

Pulling away, Siren took Kappa's hands, nervously fidgeting. "Kappa, I know I'm not the best person, and definitely not the best prince or boyfriend-"

"Siren," Kappa said, smiling, "You're one of the best people I know. Your people love you. And you're an amazing boyfriend," he pulled Siren in for another kiss, "So stop thinking like that."

Siren smiled, unable to contain himself any longer. As he and Kappa pulled away he knelt before Kappa. 

Kappa gasped and covered his mouth as Siren pulled out a ring box, holding it out to Kappa. 

"Kappa, will you marry me?" Siren asked nervously. 

Still covering his mouth, Kappa nodded. "Yes," he whispered. Pulling his hands away from his mouth and holding them to his chest he nodded more emphatically. "Yes," he repeated, his mouth breaking into a huge smile, "I will." 

"You will?" Siren said, standing and smiling.

"I will," Kappa repeated, flinging his arms around Siren's neck. 

Siren laughed, wrapping his arms around Kappa and spinning around, almost losing the ring box. Catching it, he took out the ring and slid it on Kappa's finger. "I'm going to warn you now," he said, "that once the others find out, this ring won't be coming off until you're dead."

"That's fine with me," Kappa replied.

Smiling, Siren pulled him in for another kiss. They held each other tightly, never wanting to let go. They stayed in the cave for the rest of the night, talking and holding each other and doing....other things. 

"This is amazing, Siren," Kappa whispered to him late into the night as they lay together on the blankets. 

Siren smiled. "You're amazing, Kappa," he whispered back, "I promise I'm going to love and protect you for the rest of my life." 

Kappa smiled, snuggling into Siren's chest. He already felt loved and protected.


	5. Chapter 5

Kappa woke up laying on top of Siren, the shark prince's arms wrapped around him. Kappa slowly sat up, careful not to wake up the shark. Looking around the cell, memories flooded back to him, being brought down here to wait for Siren to kill him, Siren's refusal to do so, all the time he spent with Siren, Siren bringing Nee and Krilli to help him escape, finding out the truth about the sharks' prophecy, Siren screaming as Susca dragged Kappa away....

All the times he and Siren had come down here to get some privacy, Siren holding him tightly through the night....

Kappa's gaze fell on his hand where his engagement ring was. Holding up his hand, he admired it in the lamps' fading light. It sparkled the same way Kappa's scales did and was the same color as the stripe on his tail. Kappa giggled. It was pretty clear why Siren chose it. 

"Do you like it?" Siren's voice snapped Kappa out of his thoughts. Turning to look at his fiance, Kappa smiled. 

"I do," he answered. Siren took Kappa's hand, raising it to his lips.

"Good," he said, kissing his fiance's hand. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close, resting his head on top of Kappa's. Kappa hugged him back, not wanting the moment to end. 

After a while Siren whispered, "We should probably go back. The others will be getting worried."

"I know," Kappa replied, still not wanting to leave. 

Siren untangled himself from Kappa. Kappa reluctantly let him pull him up. "Come on," Siren said, pecking his lips, "We have to tell the others that they now have a future 'princess'." 

Kappa smiled wryly. "That nickname's going to stick, isn't it."

"If your lucky," Siren replied, returning the smile. He and Kappa swam out of the dungeons hand in hand.

As they entered the eating area, they were stopped by Susca. "Where have you two been?" she asked, clearly trying to reign in her concern for her son. 

"They probably just wanted some time alone," Selkie said before either could answer. She winked at them, grinning evily. "It's probably hard to catch some tail when everyone knows where you are." 

"Selkie!" Siren screeched, him and Kappa blushing furiously. Selkie cackled while Susca glared at her. 

"Did you do it?" Susca asked, turning her attention to the two mers.

"Do what?" Siren asked, playing dumb. 

Susca gave him a look. "You're a terrible liar, Siren. You know what I mean." 

"If you're asking if he proposed to me, then yes, he did," Kappa spoke up. 

Susca looked at him, trying not to look too hopeful. "And?"

"And he said yes," Siren said slowly, smiling.

Susca and Selkie stared as Kappa held up his left hand, showing the ring on his finger. Selkie was the first to react, letting out a loud shriek and flinging her arms around Kappa, surprising him. "Congratulations dear!" she said happily. She turned to Siren and poked his shoulder. "See? You had nothing to worry about." 

Siren rubbed his shoulder while Kappa laughed. Susca suddenly wrapped her arms around Siren. Siren smiled and hugged her back. "I'm happy for you," she told him. 

"Thanks Mom," Siren replied. 

Pulling away from Siren, Susca turned to Kappa and tentatively hugged him. Kappa froze for a moment before hesitantly hugging her back. "Take care of him," she told him as she pulled away.

"I will," Kappa promised, smiling at Siren. Siren returned it, taking his hand and led him over to the others. 

The other sharks brightened when they saw their prince and his boyfriend. They greeted them happily, a few asking where they were last night. Suddenly, one of the sharks caught sight of something sparkling on Kappa's hand.

"What's this, Kappa?" she asked, lifting Kappa's hand to get a better look. The others gathered to see and it suddenly clicked.

"Kappa, did Siren propose?" one of them asked. 

Kappa blushed and nodded. Beside him Siren started grinning. The others stared at them for a moment before breaking into grins, cheering. 

"Congratulations you two," one of them said, hugging Kappa.

"We didn't think you'd ever do it," another commented, patting Siren on the back. 

"When's the wedding?" another asked eagerly.

"The prince just proposed," another said to him, "They're not going to have a date yet." 

Siren and Kappa laughed, glad the other sharks were happy about their engagement. Suddenly a voice rose above the commotion.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Nee cried, making her way to Siren and Kappa. Krilli followed her, rolling her eyes.

Siren and Kappa giggled. "Nee, we're getting married," Siren told her, smiling.

The queens stared at him. "Are you serious?" Krilli asked. Siren and Kappa nodded. The two queens broke into ecstatic grins. Nee squealed as she embraced them. 

"CONGRATULATIONS!" she cried, squeezing them tightly. 

"About time," Krilli said wryly, crossing her arms. Kappa and Siren giggled.

"Uh, are you okay?" Siren asked when he saw Nee tearing up. 

Nee sniffled. "I'm fine," she whimpered, "I just...got something in my eyes." She fanned her teary eyes with her hands. 

"Sure," Krilli said doubtfully. Siren and Kappa smiled sympathetically. 

Nee sniffled again, getting control over herself. "You two have to tell us as soon as you decide on a date," she told them, her voice still wobbly. 

"Don't worry. We will," Kappa promised. 

Nee smiled, starting to tear up again. "Okay. I'm just going to go over here." 

She quickly swam away, Krilli following to make sure she was okay. Siren and Kappa chuckled as they left. Siren took Kappa's hand and pulled him along. 

"We need to go tell Silver," he told him.

Kappa smiled and let Siren lead him to the healer's den. 

"Hey Silver," Siren said when they reached the blind shark's 'lair'. 

As usual, Silver reached out to feel Siren's face. "Who's this?" She touched Siren's spiky hair. "Oh, hello prince."she said with a smile.

"Kappa's with me," Siren told her.

"Oh? Well, hello little beacon."

"Hey Silver," Kappa replied with a smile. 

"Both of you visiting me at the same time," she said thoughtfully, getting a little mischievous smile, "What's up?"

"We just wanted to tell you that, well..." Siren turned to smile at Kappa, who's smile just got bigger.

"Well? Spit it out boy! I'm dying here!" Silver demanded. 

"We're getting married," Kappa told her. 

Silver was silent. "Finally!" she shouted "What took you two so long?!"

Kappa laughed while Siren rubbed his ear. "Glad you're happy about it." he said.

"Happy? I'm thrilled!" Silver cried, "I've been waiting for this day for years! The whole castle has in fact! We've all been waiting for you to fall in love and get married!"

"Well, I've done that," Siren replied, smiling at Kappa. Kappa smiled back, blushing.

"Yeah you did," Silver said happily, "When's the wedding?"

"Silver, I just proposed last night," Siren said in exasperation.

"Well well well. And it took you this long to come tell me?" 

"I wanted to spend some time with my fiance!" 

"Mhm, caught some tail, didn't ya? Just couldn't wait for the wedding to get your hands on him, could you prince?" 

Siren gave a cry of embarrassment and buried his burning face in his hands. Silver chuckled and turned to Kappa.

"So tell me," she said, grinning wickedly, "How is he in bed?"

"Silver!" Siren screamed as Kappa's face grew red. Silver cackled. Siren got up quickly. "Okay, we're leaving. Come on, Kappa."

"Come see me later," Silver called after them. "And Siren? Kappa?" The two turned to look at her. Silver smiled. "Congratulations."

Siren smiled and swam back to hug her. "Thanks Silver."

"You take good care of him you hear," she told him sternly. 

"I will," Siren promised. He swam back to Kappa, who was smiling teary eyed. Siren took Kappa's hand and kissed it. Kappa smiled, sniffling a little.


	6. Chapter 6

Kappa and Siren swam toward their room, eager for some alone time. On their way they ran into Susca talking with Nee and Krilli.

"What's up?" Siren asked as they swam up to them.

"Oh, hey guys. We were just talking to your mom about you and Kappa coming to the Castle Colonies so you can announce your engagement yourselves," Krilli replied. 

"That's actually a good idea," Siren said, "People are more likely to believe it if we tell them."

"Why do we need to tell them in the first place?" Kappa asked. 

"Because you're marrying royalty," Susca replied, "And you're the Beacon." 

"Oh," Kappa said in annoyance. It always came back to him being the Beacon. 

"Can we please go, Mom? You know it's safe if we stay with Nee or Krilli," Siren begged. He had gone to the Castle Colonies before with Kappa. Nee and Krilli made sure the two of them would be safe before they came.

Susca thought for a minute. "Alright," she finally said, "But I'm going with you. And I think we should take a few guards as well."

"What? Why?" Siren asked in confusion. 

"Because you're bringing the news that the Beacon is marrying the shark prince. Some people might not take that very well," Susca explained. 

"True," Nee said, "But if you bring an army with you, people might think you're forcing Kappa to marry Siren." 

"So what do you suggest? Not taking any guards?"

"No, I was thinking only take a couple. Keep it subtle." 

"Oh," Susca said, seeing the logic in this, "Okay, fine."

"Great," Nee said cheerfully, "We're leaving tomorrow, so if you want to come with, you need to be ready by then."

"I'll go tell the others then," Susca said, swimming away. Siren took Kappa's hand and led him to their room. 

"Pack or snuggle?" he asked Kappa.

"Do you even have to ask that question?" Kappa replied. 

"Good point," Siren said, pulling Kappa to him. Kappa wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Do you think people will be mad about us getting married like your mom said?" Kappa asked when they pulled away. 

"Mm, maybe," Siren replied, pecking him on the lips. "Don't worry," he whispered to Kappa's worried look, "I'll protect you. They wouldn't dare try to hurt you." 

Kappa hummed uneasily. He knew that, but it didn't make him any less apprehensive. Siren pulled him over to the bed, determined to help Kappa take his mind off his worries. "Of," Kappa gasped as Siren pulled him down on top of him. Siren wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back. Kappa relaxed into his fiance's embrace. 

"I love you," Siren whispered to him, running a hand through Kappa's hair.

"I love you too," Kappa replied quietly. He reluctantly pushed himself up. "But we need to start packing," he said, pecking Siren's lips. 

Siren groaned, but let Kappa go. He sat up and watched as Kappa swam around the room, packing the things they would need. He smiled, admiring the way Kappa's scales sparkled in the dim light. Kappa noticed Siren watching him and blushed. 

Siren swam over and pulled Kappa into his arms. "Siren, we need to pack," Kappa giggled. 

"In a minute," Siren replied, "I want to spend a little time with my fiance while I can. When we get there we'll probably not have a moment of peace."

"True," Kappa slowly admitted. Every time the two of them left the shark kingdom they were swarmed by people wanting Kappa to fulfill their prophecy and also wanting to meet the mysterious prince of the sharks. 

Siren kissed Kappa's cheek and swam him back over to the bed, Kappa giggling as he laid him down on it and began kissing his neck and torso. 

"You're amazing," Siren whispered against Kappa's skin. 

"So you've told me," Kappa giggled.

"I mean it," Siren said, kissing Kappa's shoulder, "You're cute," he kissed his collar bone, "and clever," Kappa shivered as Siren kissed his chest, "and sweet and awesome," Siren continued kissing until he got to his waist then started making his way back up. Kappa's tail swished, wrapping around Siren's. He tilted his head back when he felt Siren's teeth against his neck. 

Siren kissed Kappa's neck, then moved to gaze into his lust filled eyes. "Seeing you fulfill prophecies only makes me even more in awe of you." 

"You know," Kappa whispered, running his fingers through Siren's hair, "You're probably the only person I actually don't mind hearing that from." 

Siren leaned down and kissed Kappa's lips. Kappa surged up to meet him, tangling his fingers in his hair. Siren growled and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. He moved his hips against Kappa's. Kappa moaned into the kiss. 

Siren had just moved his hand down to Kappa's hip when someone knocked on the door. Siren groaned and cursed, making Kappa giggle. Siren pushed himself off the bed. 

"Okay, try to look like we weren't just making out," he said to Kappa.

"Oh, was that what we were doing?" Kappa replied with a cheeky smirk, sitting up and resting his head in his hands.

Siren stuck his tongue out and opened the door. Kappa fidgeted while Siren talked to whoever was at the door. Finally Siren swam back over to him. "I need to go. Mom needs me," he told him, pecking him on the lips. 

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Siren said, swimming away.

"Okay," Kappa called after him as he left, shutting the door behind him. Kappa flopped back onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, smiling. He tucked a hand behind his head and raised the other to his face, studying his ring, his smile growing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good people of the Castle Colonies!" Queen Nee called out excitedly, "I bring great, GREAT news!" 

Kappa and Siren looked at each other as a crowd gathered. Nee was so excited about their engagement that she had insisted on announcing it as soon as they arrived in the Castle Colonies. As people gathered they noticed the Beacon and shark prince and queen standing beside Nee. Murmurs started going around. 

Nee as quivering in excitement by the time they had all gathered. "Alright," she said dramatically in an attempt to keep her composure, "You are all are familiar with our dear little Beacon, Kappa, and the prince of the sharks, Siren, and their relationship." She gestured to the two, making them both blush awkwardly at the attention. Krilli and Susca rolled their eyes at Nee's dramatics. 

"Well, I am here to tell you that they are getting MARRIED!" Nee cried happily, flinging her arms out dramatically. 

Several people started cheering. Those who didn't still clapped, smiling. They were all familiar with Siren and Kappa's relationship from their visits to the Colonies. Most found it really sweet. A few grumbled and swam away. 

Siren smiled and took Kappa's hand as Nee continued. "Now they haven't decided on a date yet, but they promise to tell us as soon as they do. And they wil-"

"What about the prophecies?!" a gruff voice shouted.

Everyone turned to look at the mer who shouted. A tough looking barracuda swam forward. "What about the prophecies?" he asked again, "Isn't that what the Beacon's supposed to do? Fulfill the prophecies?"

No one answered him, looking around awkwardly. Siren pulled Kappa into his arms protectively, glaring at the barracuda. Kappa just stared in fear.

"The Beacon decided to stop doing that," Nee calmly explained, glaring at the barracuda.

"That's a load of crab poo and you know it!" the barracuda growled, "He fulfilled yours!"

Nee froze as several people started murmuring affirmatively. Krilli quickly jumped in. "That was an accident. Kappa got too close to their catalyst. He had to in order to be able to go home again." 

Nee gave Krilli a grateful look as the barracuda snorted. "Yeah, right," he scoffed. Susca growled, finally having had enough.

"If you have a problem with it then you can leave," she said with forced calm, "This was Siren and Kappa's decision. The best we can do is respect it." 

The barracuda growled back at her. "And I'm sure you had nothing to do with it, your highness. How do we know you sharks aren't doing this to keep the Beacon to yourselves?"

Susca gave him one of her famous glares and swam through the crowd to him. People quickly scrambled out of her way. The barracuda's stomach dropped as she towered over him. "What are you insinuating?" she asked him softly "That Kappa and Siren's love isn't real? That it's fake? Then let me tell you," she slowly leaned down into his face, baring her teeth, "that my son would not put himself in harm's way for someone he did not love. And I have seen how they are together. No one is that good at acting. So I'd suggest you either shut up or leave." 

With that she turned and swam back to Siren and Kappa, everyone staring at her in fear. Putting her hand on her son's shoulder, she quickly led him and his fiance away, Siren's arms still protectively around Kappa. Behind them they heard Nee talking again. 

"Uh, well. Um, I'll give you guys more information later when Siren and Kappa start making plans, sooo..."

Kappa looked back at the crowd. His heart stopped as he saw the barracuda staring after them with an intense look. He quickly looked forward again. 

"Are you okay?" Siren asked him in concern.

"Yeah," Kappa said, looking over his shoulder again, "I'm fine." 

Siren looked back over his shoulder. "Don't worry about them," he whispered, kissing Kappa's forehead, "They can't hurt you."

"Yeah," Kappa replied, giving Siren a smile, "Okay." 

But as he looked over his shoulder again, a sinking feeling filled his stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Kappa flopped onto the bed in the room Nee had given him and Siren. He curled up, hugging a pillow to him, feeling exhausted. He lay on his side and stared at the wall, replaying the scene with the barracuda. He felt awful because what he had said was true. 

~Flashback~

"Mom, come on. We no longer need to worry about the curse anymore. Why can't I go visit Nee and Krilli with Kappa?" Siren begged as he followed his mother through the castle halls.

"Siren, our people haven't been outside this cave in almost a hundred years. We don't know if the other kingdoms are friendly or not." Susca replied with a tired voice. 

"Nee and Krilli were friendly."

Susca scoffed. "Yeah. They came and offered us smelly plants and a fake marriage proposal." 

"Mooom!" Siren whined, "We should at least apologize for trying to, you know, kill Kappa and rob them of their prophecies." 

Susca sighed. "I thought Kappa said he was done with prophecies."

"He said he should be fine as long as he doesn't get too close to anyone's catalyst." Siren replied.

Susca sighed again and rubbed her head. Ever since the curse had been lifted Siren had been begging to be allowed further and further from the castle. 

"You can't keep him in here forever, Susca," Selkie reasoned, smiling. Susca glared at her. 

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'll be with Kappa and sea creatures come to his rescue. I'll be perfectly safe." Siren said. 

"Yes, you will be perfectly safe," Susca replied. Siren's heart sank as he waited for her to say no. "Because I'm going with you." 

Siren froze for a minute. "You're going too?" he finally asked in disbelief.

Susca nodded. "Since I can't convince you not to go, and with Kappa's help you'll probably figure out how to escape anyway, I might as well go with you. Besides," she crossed her arms and gave her son a smug look, "A queen should be the first to make contact, no? Since their queens were the first to make contact with us?"

Siren couldn't come up with an argument to that, so she, Siren, Kappa, and several guards ended up going to the Castle Colonies. 

"Oh, welcome!" Nee greeted them cheerfully. She hugged Siren and Kappa tightly. "I'm so gad you came." 

Siren laughed. "Hey, Nee." 

"It's good to see you again," Kappa said. 

Nee turned to Susca. "It's nice to meet you again, Queen Susca," she said a little smugly. 

"Yes, it's good to meet you again, too," Susca replied, looking away. The last time the two queens had met had been...not a good situation.

"The other rulers will be so excited to meet you," Nee said, as she led them through her castle, "Oh, don't worry, Kappa dear. I already spoke to them. No one's going to bug you about fulfilling their prophecies."

Kappa gave a grateful sigh on relief. "Thank you." 

"My pleasure, sweetie." 

Nee continued talking, happily answering Siren's questions. At times Susca or Kappa would say something. Suddenly, Kappa felt an all too familiar tug at his chest. 

"Wha-?!" Kappa cried as he was jerked in a different direction. He saw that awfully familiar golden string trailing off away from the others and his stomach sank. 

"Kappa?" Siren called, realizing Kappa was no longer following them, "Where are you going?" 

Kappa gave Siren a helpless look as he was pulled towards Nee's catalyst. Siren's heart sank. "Oh no," he breathed, quickly following Kappa. Nee and Susca swam after him in confusion. 

"What's going on?" Nee asked in concern.

"What's your prophecy?" Siren asked her frantically.

"What?" Nee's look turned to confusion.

"What is your prophecy?" 

"The Beacon will give my people some sort of mystical, glowing orb that will bring us riches and good fortune," Nee finally answered, "Why?"

"Kappa's being pulled to your catalyst," Siren explained. Nee gasped, eyes going wide as the covered her mouth. "He must have gotten to close to it." 

"Ohnohonohono!" Nee cried, covering her face with her hands, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I wasn't even sure what the catalyst was. The prophecy wasn't very specific about it..." 

"It's okay. You didn't know. But we need to find Kappa." 

They swam frantically, following the Kappa's glow, but it felt like he was moving faster than Siren had ever seen him move. 

When they finally caught up to Kappa they found him next to an ordinary looking orb sitting decoratively on top of a column, glaring at it with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Is that it?" Susca asked as they swam up to him. Kappa nodded stiffly. 

"Kappa, I'm so so sorry," Nee said, "I didn't know-"

"It's fine," Kappa said without looking away from the orb. 

Siren swam up next to Kappa. "You don't have to-"

"Oh come on, Siren. You know that's a lie," Kappa interrupted, blinking back tears, "I can't leave unless I do." 

He finally turned to Nee. "What do I have to do?"

Nee sighed. "The prophecy just says you give it to us."

"Well, at least it's easy." Kappa grabbed the orb and pulled. It didn't budge. Siren swam up next to him and started to pull on the orb with him. 

Finally, it came off with a groan. Kappa held it to his chest. It was surprisingly light for how hard it had been to get it off. He swam over and handed it to Nee.

Nothing happened. 

They stared at the orb, then looked around. "Is something supposed to happen?" Susca asked. 

"It took a little while for the effects of our prophecy to take hold," Siren replied. 

"It didn't work," Kappa said, glaring at the string connecting him and the orb in Nee's hands. 

"But-but that's what the prophecy said!" Nee cried. 

"Not every prophecy works the way you think it will..." Kappa replied, uneasy. 

"Wait," Susca said, thinking, "The prophecy said you had to give it to the people of Needlenee, right? Not just it's queen." 

Kappa thought for a moment, then face palmed. "Why didn't I think of that?" 

Siren rubbed Kappa's back. "Nee, do you think you can gather you people real quick?" he asked quietly. 

"No problem," Nee replied. She handed the orb back to Kappa and swam away. 

Kappa sighed, staring down at the orb in his arms. He felt Siren wrap his arms around him comfortingly and rested his head on his shoulder. "It's going to be alright," Siren whispered to him, kissing his head. Kappa gave him an unsure half-smile. 

Nee got her people together faster than they expected. Kappa soon found himself standing before a huge crowd. He shifted uneasily as people stared at him and whispered. He felt Siren's hand on his back comfortingly. He turned his head and gave the mer a grateful smile, glad he was here. Siren returned it sweetly. Their attention was pulled away as Nee started speaking.

"You all know that Kappa, the Beacon, is here visiting us with the shark queen and prince. Uh," Nee gave Kappa a nervous glance, "I know I said he would not be fulfilling our prophecy, but uh, he got pulled into it by accident. So now he kind of has to?" Nee gave a nervous shrug. The people started murmuring. 

Nee finally turned to Kappa. "Okay, I guess you can do your thing?" she said awkwardly. Kappa swam forward, holding the orb. He handed it to her with everyone watching.

As the orb passed from Kappa's hands to Nee's, it started glowing. Everyone gasped. Nee shut her eyes and turned her head, holding it away from her as it got brighter, filling the building with light. 

Finally, the glow started to dim. Blinking, everyone looked around curiously. "Did it work?" Nee asked. 

Kappa nodded, feeling the connection dying. Nee smiled and turned to her people. "It's done! The prophecy's been fulfilled!"

"But where are the riches?" someone called out.

"They'll be here eventually," Nee reassured them, "Besides, many prophecies don't turn out the way we expect. For now let's celebrate for the Beacon has fulfilled our prophecy!"

Many people began cheering. Nee's smile grew bigger. She turned to Kappa. "Thank you," she said, hugging him. 

Kappa smiled and hugged her back. She let him go as Siren swam over. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kappa. "You're amazing," he whispered. Kappa smiled and snuggled against him. 

"What about our prophecies?" a shout broke through the commotion. Pulling away, Siren and Kappa's hearts sank as the rulers of the other castles stormed forward.

Nee swam before them, stopping them before they could get to Siren and Kappa. "Please, it was an accident. He had no choice," Nee tried to reason.

"Yeah, we're sure," the queen of the Jellylas scoffed. 

"You probably convinced him to fulfill it!" the king of the Whiskerfins added. 

"We want our prophecies fulfilled too!" the king of the Tunas demanded. 

More people started shouting in agreement. Siren pulled Kappa against him protectively, baring his teeth as they began arguing over who's prophecy should be fulfilled first. Nee tried in vain to calm them down. Kappa's eyes flicked back and forth in growing apprehension. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop! Please stop!" he screamed, covering his ears, "I'll fulfill your prophecies just please stop fighting!"

That got everyone's attention. They all imminently shut up and turned to stare at him. "Kappa, you really don't have to-" Nee started to say, but Kappa shook his head, hands still over his ears.

"I don't want you all to fight because of this, so I'll just do it!" he whimpered. Siren stared at him in growing concern, trying in vain to comfort him. 

Everyone was silent until Krilli spoke up. "Y'all are ridiculous," she said sternly, "I mean, seriously! You're arguing over who's prophecy is more important? As if that matters! No no," she held a hand up to silence a mer trying to interrupt her, "You know who's prophecy was important? The sharks. They were actually dying. And you guys still argue about this?"

The other mers were silent as she glared at them. Krilli continued, "Kappa decided to stop fulfilling prophecies. Nee and I explained that to you. We also explained how the prophecies worked. If Kappa says he had no choice but to fulfill the Needlenee's prophecy, then he had no choice. So grow up and stop bugging him about it." 

The mers stood in a guilty silence. Finally, one by one they murmured their apologies, saying Kappa didn't have to fulfill their prophecies. Krilli continued to stare them down until the last mer had apologized, then nodded and swam over to Kappa and Siren.

"I'm really sorry about them, Kappa," she said to the small mer still cowering in Siren's arms. Turning away, she came face to face with Nee.

"You know I would never force Kappa to fulfill my people's prophecy, right?" Nee asked desperately.

Krilli rested her hand on Nee's shoulder. "Don't worry. I believe you." she reassured her. 

Nee smiled gratefully and gently led Siren and Kappa away. Entering his and Siren's room, Kappa collapsed onto the bed, burying his face into a pillow. 

After a few words with Nee and his mother, Siren joined him, laying beside him and running his fingers through his hair. "Don't worry about them," he whispered, "They won't bug you anymore." 

"When will I be rid of this responsibility?" Kappa cried, his voice muffled, "I don't want to be the Beacon!"

"You don't have to," Siren whispered, " I don't know if it will ever go away," he pushed Kappa's hair out of his face, "but you can chose whether or not you go along with it. No matter what you decide, I'll still love you." 

Kappa rolled over and smiled up at Siren. Siren returned it, pulling Kappa close to him. 

"I love you," Kappa whispered, almost inaudibly, against Siren's chest. 

Siren kissed Kappa's head. "I love you too. I always will."

~Flashback End~

Lost in his thoughts, Kappa didn't hear the door opening. Nor did he hear someone swimming over to him. 

But he did feel the hand slapping over his mouth.

Startled, Kappa thrashed, trying to scream for help, but his cries were muffled by the hand over his mouth. Turning, he saw that barracuda leering down at him just before he was knocked unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Siren swam through the castle, searching for Kappa. When he didn't find Kappa in their room he had assumed he had gone for a swim. That was hours ago. "Have you guys seen Kappa?" Siren asked frantically, swimming into the room. 

"Not since earlier. Why?" Susca answered as she, Nee, and Krilli turned to face him. 

"I can't find him anywhere! He's not in our room, or any of his usual hiding spots, and no one's seen him!" Siren cried. 

"Did you check the reef? You know how much he likes to visit the fish there," Nee asked. 

"Yes! He wasn't there! I'm getting really worried." 

The queens looked at each other. "It is getting late," Susca pointed out. 

"I'll gather the guards," Nee said. 

Hours passed as they searched, everyone growing more and more worried. A mer with golden scales was pretty hard to miss. 

"Any sign of him?" Siren asked a group as they came back to report.

"No, your highness. No sign of him." 

Siren growled in frustration, running his hands through his hair. Nee rested her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. You may go," she said to the guards. 

As the guards swam away, she turned to Siren. "You should get some rest," she said softly.

Siren shook his head. "Not until we find Kappa."

"We'll take care of finding Kappa," Susca said, swimming over, "You won't be of any use to him if you pass out from exhaustion."

At the queens' constant insistence, Siren finally went to rest. Laying on the bed, he hugged a pillow to his chest and stared up at the ceiling. Where could Kappa be? It wasn't like him to just disappear. 

Could something have happened to him? The thought of Kappa laying somewhere injured and unconscious sent chills down Siren's spine. He sat up. He wasn't tired and he couldn't rest until he was sure Kappa was safe. 

Swimming to the door, something caught Siren's eye. Swimming down, he pulled it out from where it was almost completely hidden under the bed. His heart stopped. In his hands rested a crudely made knife. 

Siren's hands tightened around it in anger. That barracuda!


	10. Chapter 10

Kappa woke up groggily. He groaned and rubbed his head. He slowly started to open his eyes, then they shot open. This wasn't his and Siren's room. Suddenly everything came flooding back. That barracuda! 

Kappa sat up, but found one of his wrists were handcuffed to the bed frame. "Nonononono," Kappa whispered in panic as he tried to get free.

"Well well well, look who's awake," a voice said from the door. 

Kappa immediately backed against the wall, staring at his captor. A wealthy looking barracuda swam into the room, followed by some rough looking guards. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Beacon," the barracuda said as he swam over to Kappa. Kappa pressed himself against the wall.

"Who- who are you?" he asked quietly, trying not to show fear. 

The barracuda chuckled. "I'm the king of the barracudas," he replied, "But you can just call me 'master'."

'Master?' A chill went down Kappa's spine. "Why am I here?" he asked.

"Why else? To fulfill our prophecy," the barracuda king chuckled again. 

Kappa froze. "NO!" he screamed. 

"Oh, but Beacon, you have no choice." The barracuda king chuckled at Kappa's shocked expression. "Oh yes. I've heard the stories. You can't leave this kingdom until you've fulfilled our prophecy, can you?"

For the first time since he had woken up, Kappa realized he could feel that awful, familiar tug at his chest. He stared at the door, finally registering the golden string leading to the barracudas' catalyst. 

Kappa returned his attention to the barracuda king, quickly hiding his fear and anxiety. "Then why am I chained to this bed?" 

"I didn't know if the rumors were true. But, I suppose, if they are then I don't need to chain you up." He snapped his fingers and a guard swam over to Kappa. Kappa held perfectly still as he uncuffed him from the bed. Kappa hesitantly slid off the bed, and then shot forward past the guards and out the door as he was dragged to the catalyst. 

"I just need to find the catalyst, then I can go home," Kappa whispered to himself. A shiver went down his spine. That king gave him the creeps. He wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

Kappa finally came to a door. The tug at his chest told him the catalyst was behind it. He grabbed the nob and pulled.

It didn't budge.

"What?" Kappa gasped, twisting the handle. He realized it was locked. "No. Nonononono!"

"Having trouble?" a terribly familiar voice said behind him. Kappa spun to face the barracuda king and his guards.

"I-it's locked," Kappa told him. 

"I know," the king replied.

"The catalyst is back there!"

"Yes," the barracuda king gave him a creepy smile, "I know." 

Kappa stared at him. "What?" he whispered. 

The barracuda king swam closer to him. "Well, you see, when I heard the Beacon had quit fulfilling prophecies, I could not believe my ears. So I sent a spy to investigate. I thought that the sharks were keeping you all to themselves, and when I found out you were marrying the shark prince, I was right. So I figured why let the sharks have you? Why not just take you for myself?"

Kappa shook his head, heart pounding. "No, please! Please unlock the door!" he cried "I want to go home! I want to get back to my friends and fiance!" 

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Beacon," the shark king said, still grinning.

"Yes it is! Just unlock the door! Please!" 

"Alright, if that's what you want," the barracuda king finally relented with a shrug. Kappa's heart lifted. "On one condition." Kappa's heart sank again. 

"What is it?" Kappa asked suspiciously.

"You call off your engagement to that shark prince," the barracuda king said, "and marry me." 

Kappa stood there in shock. "What?" he asked in confusion. He shook his head. "No. No, never!" he shouted "I'll never marry you!" 

"Suit yourself," the barracuda king said, snapping his fingers. Two of his guards grabbed Kappa's arms.

"Take him to his room," the king ordered.

Kappa struggled as he was dragged away. He could feel the prophecy trying to pull him back. He needed to get inside that room, so he could get back to Siren. "Please!" he screamed as he fought to get free "Let me go! Let me go home! Someone help me! Please! 

"Siren!"


	11. Chapter 11

"You're sure it's a barracuda's?" Krilli asked as she inspected the knife Siren had found.

"Yes. It's the same as the ones who attacked our castle carried," Siren replied, a shiver going down his spine at the thought of that day. He rubbed his face in frustration. "Kappa was so worried about that guy, but I never thought that he would try to kidnap Kappa."

"Clearly he wasn't pleased with finding out the Beacon was leaving the prophecy business," Susca mused, scowling. 

"This is all my fault," Siren said, hanging his head, "I should have payed more attention. I shouldn't have left Kappa alone." 

"Don't beat yourself up, Siren," Nee said, patting his shoulder.

"None of this is your fault," Susca told him, "If anything it's that barracuda's fault."

"Right," Nee agreed, "It's the barracuda's fault. And we're going to get Kappa back." 

"There's only one place he would take him," Krilli said, "The barracuda kingdom."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Siren demanded "Let's go!"

"Wait a minute, prince," Krilli stopped him, holding up a claw, "It won't be as easy as going up to the barracuda king and demanding he give Kappa back." 

"She's right. Barracudas are devious and clever," Nee agreed. Susca scoffed, disagreeing. Nee ignored her and continued thinking aloud. "He would probably pretend to not know what we were talking about."

"And he'll probably have Kappa hidden somewhere," Susca added. 

"Then we'll have to sneak in and find him." Siren replied, "They'll be expecting us to go looking for Kappa, so you three will go to the barracuda king and distract him while I sneak in and find Kappa."

"There's no way you're going in there by yourself," Susca protested, crossing her arms.

"Fine, I'll take Skiff with me. You guys just need to keep the barracuda king distracted until we find Kappa and get out."

"There are so many ways this plan could go wrong," Krilli pointed out. 

"I know, but it's the best I got. We need to get Kappa out as soon as possible. Who knows what they're doing to him?"

"Can't we wait until he fulfills their prophecy? It would be easier to get him out then," Susca asked.

"Yeah, no prophecy could be as bad as yours was," Nee added. 

"Kappa's told me of some...strange prophecies he's had to fulfill," Siren replied, not wanting to go into detail, "I don't want him there if this prophecy is like that."

Susca hummed thoughtfully. She turned to Nee and Krilli. "Do either of you know the barracuda's prophecy?"

"Unfortunately no," Nee replied, "They're about as secretive as you sharks about it."

"Well, that's out," Siren grumbled, "Any more ideas?"

The queens thought for a minute, then shook their heads. "Any other plan will take too long," Nee replied, "And I agree with Siren. I don't trust the barracudas. We need to get Kappa out of there as soon as possible." 

"I guess we're going with Siren's plan then," Krilli said. 

"I'll gather the guards." As Nee swam off, Susca turned to Siren.

"We'll get him back," she told him, rubbing his back, "Don't worry."

"I know," Siren replied determinedly.


	12. Chapter 12

Kappa threw himself against the door, gasping and rubbing his bruised shoulder. He'd searched this room for hours for a way out, but didn't find any. There were no windows and the only door was locked and guarded. 

Kappa pounded on the door, screaming in frustration. His fish swam around him in concern. Kappa slid to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself. He rested his forehead against the door. He could still feel the prophecy tugging at his chest. 

Tears starting to creep down Kappa's cheeks. He just wanted to go home. He just wanted to see Siren again. He wanted to feel Siren's arms around him, holding him close and telling him that it was going to be okay. 

The key suddenly clicked in the lock. Kappa scrambled back as the door swung open and the barracuda king swam in. 

"Well, hello Beacon," he said with his creepy grin, "Have you thought about my offer?"

"I already told you. No, I will not marry you," Kappa replied firmly, clinching his fists, "Why do you even want me to marry you?" 

"For the same reason that shark prince did. To keep you all to myself."

Kappa clinched his fists. "Siren's not like that! He loves me!"

The barracuda king chuckled. "I'm sure he does, Beacon." 

"He does!" Kappa cried. He turned and crossed his arms. "Apparently that's something you're incapable of understanding."

"Oh, I understand more than you think." The barracuda king suddenly placed his hand on Kappa's back. Kappa immediately jerked away from him, swimming to the other side of the room. The barracuda king just laughed. 

"What's wrong, little one?" he asked, swimming over to Kappa, "I promise I'll make a good husband. I'm older and more experienced than that shark pup."

Kappa backed up until his back hit the wall. His fish swam in front of him protectively, but the barracuda king just swatted them aside. Kappa pressed himself against the wall as the barracuda king got closer. He slammed his hands against the wall by Kappa's head, trapping him. Kappa flinched. He turned his head as the barracuda king leaned in. 

"Just say yes, little one, and you can fulfill the prophecy," he whispered into Kappa's ear, "The castle would be yours to roam. The only person you'd have to listen to is me. I could give you anything you wanted. The only thing I ask for in return is for you to do what I ask."

Kappa shoved him away. "No! I love Siren!"

A sharp slap suddenly sent him reeling. Kappa caught himself on the wall, holding his stinging cheek. The barracuda king stood over him with his hand raised to strike again. Kappa looked up at him, his shock turning to hate.

"I will never marry you," he hissed, tears stinging his eyes as he glared at the barracuda king. 

The barracuda king scowled and moved to grab him. Kappa yelped as he grabbed his arm. The barracuda king yanked him over to the bed. Kappa fought and struggled against him, screaming as he was forced down onto the bed. The barracuda king slapped him again, but Kappa continued to scream and struggle. 

The barracuda king growled, preparing to hit Kappa again. Suddenly the door swung open. 

"What is it? I'm busy!" he growled at the guard standing in the doorway. 

"Sorry, your highness, but someone has come to see you," the guard replied, not even glancing at Kappa.

"Send them away. I'm in the middle of something," the barracuda king said with a dismissive wave of his hand, turning his attention back to Kappa.

"It's the queen of Needlenee, the queen of the Lopods, and the queen of the sharks," the guard replied. Kappa looked up hopefully. The barracuda king jerked up. 

"Well why didn't you say so?!" he demanded, "Those queens are probably here to find the Beacon."

He got up and swam to the door. "I'll be back," he told Kappa before he slammed the door. Kappa swam over to it just as the lock clicked. He pounded his fists on the door. 

If Nee, Krilli, and Susca were here, then that must mean they were here to find him. But the barracuda king wasn't going to let him go that easily. 

"Siren," Kappa whimpered, "Where are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Nee, Krilli, and Susca stood in the throne room of the barracuda castle. Seko and some Needlenee guards stayed close to them, looking around suspiciously. Barracuda stared at them all around the room. They really hoped Siren and Skiff would be able to get Kappa out before the barracuda king figured out what they were doing.

"Well well well," an oily voice said. They turned as the barracuda king swam into the room. He sat down on his throne."Welcome to the barracuda kingdom, your highnesses. What brings you to here?"

Deciding to get right to the point, Susca swam forward. "Pardon our intrusion, but recently my son's fiance, Kappa, the Beacon, disappeared. We've come to ask if you've seen him."

"Hm," the barracuda king hummed thoughtfully as he lounged on his throne, "No, I can't say I have."

Susca growled. He was lying. She knew it. The barracuda king continued ignorant of the shark's anger. "But if he ran away, do you really think he would want to go back?" 

"Kappa did not run away," Susca replied coldly.

"Are you sure?" the barracuda smiled smugly "What if he decided he didn't want to marry your son after all and ran away to avoid being forced into it anyway?"

"Because we have reason to believe he was kidnapped," Krilli said, stepping forward. 

The barracuda king chuckled. "And you think we did it?" 

"Oh no," Nee replied smoothly, "We just came to ask if any of your people have seen anything suspicious, like someone dragging a person with sparkly scales around."

"Hm, nope. No one's seen anything of the sort. Now if we're done here you may leave." The barracuda king pointed to the door. 

As the barracuda guards started herding them out, Susca called, "That's not the only reason we're here."

"What is it then?" the barracuda king sighed in annoyance.

"We also came so I could meet you," she replied. The others looked at her in surprise. "It's been so long since my people have had contact with the other kingdoms. I figured the barracudas would be a good place to start. I've met a couple of barracudas and They were so-" Susca frantically searched for the right word to use "-intelligent. I wanted to see if all barracudas were like that."

The barracuda king relaxed in his throne. "Well, yes," he chuckled, preening at the queen's complements, "We like to think we're the most clever people in the sea."

"Oh yes," Susca replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "I can see that. Perhaps, if you like, we could talk some?" 

"I would very much like that," the barracuda king smiled, swimming over to her, "And while we're at it, would you like a tour of the castle?" 

"Oh yes," Susca agreed, "It's so lovely. I would love to see more of it." 

"Well then, shall we?" the barracuda king offered Susca his arm. She took it and he led her out of the throne room, the others following in confusion.


	14. Chapter 14

Siren and Skiff swam through the barracuda castle. "I don't like this. There's no way this could work," Skiff fretted.

"Shh! If you don't calm down we will be caught," Siren replied softly, adjusting his helmet. Shortly after sneaking into the castle, they had ambushed a couple of barracuda guards, knocking them unconscious and stuffing them into a closet after taking their clothes as a disguise. If Skiff was right, they wouldn't be waking up for hours. 

They swam through the halls casually, like the other guards, searching for any sign of Kappa. "This is taking forever. We'll never find Kappa at this rate," Siren said in worry. 

"Then why don't we ask for directions?" Skiff replied, surprising Siren as he swam over to a barracuda. 

"Uh, hey, uh," he stammered, trying not to show how scared he was. He quickly cleared his throat and straightened up, trying to act gruff. "Hey, could you tell me where the Beacon's being kept? I'm supposed to take over guarding him."

The barracuda looked him over closely, making Skiff and Siren sweat. Finally she started laughing. "Man, you need to work on covering up the fact you're drunk," she chuckled. 

Skiff chuckled nervously. "Ye-yeah. Yeah, you caught me," he replied, "P-please don't tell anyone."

"Heck no, I'm not gonna tell. Happens to the best of us," she said, still chuckling, "Just don't let the boss catch you."

"Y-yeah, sure. Could you tell me where the Beacon is being kept?" 

"Sure. Next floor down the second hall and around the corner. His is at the end of the hall," she directed.

"Thanks," Skiff said and swam back to Siren. 

"Nice," Siren said, snickering, "She actually thought you were drunk."

"I think I almost wet myself," Skiff whimpered. 

They quickly followed the barracuda's directions, hurrying through the castle while trying not to draw attention to themselves. Finally they reached a door guarded by two barracudas. Acting casual, they swam up to them.

"Hey, we're here to take your place," Skiff told them, both of them trying to look as bored as they did. 

"Finally!" one of the guards exclaimed, "What took you two so long?" The two barracudas swam past the sharks, slamming them aside. Siren and Skiff glared after them.

"Hey," Siren called after them, "The key?"

The two guards started laughing. "You idiot, only the king has the key to that room," one of them said.

"Yeah, he doesn't trust us with his little Beacon," the other scoffed. 

Siren and Skiff paled as the barracudas swam away, laughing. They looked at each other in panic. "A-at least we know this is the right room," Skiff whispered.

"Yeah, but we can't get it open," Siren replied. He bit his lip, thinking. "Do you have anything to pick the lock with?" 

Before Skiff could answer, they heard a someone coming down the hall. The sharks froze as the barracuda king came around the corner. Their stomachs dropped. The queens must have run out of ways to distract him. 

The barracuda king didn't even glance at the two sweating guards as he unlocked the door and swam inside, followed by his guards. Just before the door shut Siren caught it, leaving it open just enough for him and Skiff to peak inside. 

Kappa was curled up in a corner of the room, resting his head on is knees. As the barracuda king swept in he jerked up, pressing himself against the wall.

"Hello again, Beacon," the barracuda king said, smiling, "So sorry it took me so long. It took forever to get rid of those queens. The good news is I may have a potential ally in the shark queen. Who knew?" 

The barracuda king chuckled as he swam closer to Kappa. "And the best part? None of them suspect you're here!" 

Kappa stared at him as he laughed. "No! I-I don't believe you!" he cried. 

"It's true. Why, Queen Susca said if they didn't find you, they'd have to assume you ran away to escape your engagement to the prince pup."

"No," Kappa whispered, tears filling his eyes, "I-I love Siren. He knows I wouldn't do that." 

"But it's true." 

Tears started to run down Kappa's face. He ran a hand through his hair, panicking. Siren would never give up on him, right? He knew Kappa loved him. 

Outside the door Siren was fuming. He wanted to swim in there and rip that guy to shreds. The barracuda king's next words shocked him.

Wrapped up in his own emotions, Kappa didn't notice the barracuda king getting closer and closer to him. An arm suddenly wrapped around his waist, jerking him out of his thoughts. The barracuda king pulled Kappa against him. 

"Just say you'll marry me, little one," he cooed, running a hand up Kappa's back. Kappa shuddered.

"Never!" he hissed, pushing against the barracuda king's chest. He succeeded in getting free, only to be pulled back, his back against the barracuda king's chest. 

"If you don't agree, you'll be locked in this room for the rest of your miserable little life," the barracuda king hissed in Kappa ear.

"I don't care!" Kappa shouted. He yanked himself out of the barracuda king's grasp. "Do you think I'm stupid? Even if I agree to marry you, which I won't, you'll never let me fulfill your prophecy! You just want to shove it into the other kingdoms' faces that you have the Beacon! You just want me to marry you because you want to hurt the sharks! Well guess what? I will never marry you! I would rather die than marry you!"

Kappa and the barracuda king glared at each other, Kappa's chest heaving. "Fine," the barracuda king said softly, "If that's how it's going to be-"

Kappa screamed as he was suddenly grabbed and thrown onto the bed. The barracuda king climbed on top of him and slapped him. He grabbed Kappa wrists and pinned them above his head. Kappa screamed again.

"SIREN!"

Siren barged into the room, Skiff right behind him. "Get away from him!" he shouted, charging at the barracuda king. The guards swam in front of them. Skiff took care of them while Siren attacked the barracuda king. 

Slamming into him, Siren wrapped his hands around the barracuda king's throat. The barracuda king threw him off, only to howl as Kappa jumped on his back, hitting and clawing at him. 

The barracuda king grabbed Kappa and threw him against the wall. Kappa yelped as pain shot up his spine. 

"Kappa!" Siren cried, swimming towards him. The barracuda king grabbed him.

"Surrender or he's dead!" the barracuda king commanded Skiff, wrapping an arm around Siren's throat. 

Seeing Siren in danger Skiff immediately dropped his weapon, unhappily letting one of the guards restrain him.

Panting, the barracuda king turned his attention back to Siren. "So you're the little prince of the sharks. So nice to finally meet you." 

"Wish I could say the same for you," Siren choked out. 

The barracuda king chuckled. He looked over at Kappa, who was frozen with fear for his fiance and friend. "Oh how sweet. You came to rescue the Beacon. That's just adorable.

"But I hate to break it to you, he's not going anywhere," he hissed in Siren's ear. Looking at Kappa again, he got a really creepy smile on his face. "In fact, you probably won't want him at all once I'm finished with him." 

The barracuda king handed Siren over to one of his guards and swam over to Kappa. Kappa frantically tried to get away, but the barracuda king grabbed him.

Kappa screamed again as he was dragged over to the bed and pinned down. The barracuda king slapped him. "Not another peep out of you or they die," he hissed. The two guards grinned and pressed their weapons against Siren and Skiff's throats. 

Kappa bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as the barracuda king started kissing his neck. Tears stung his eyes and trekked down his cheeks.

Siren and Skiff struggled against their captors. "Get away from him!" Skiff cried.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM, YOU MONSTER!" Siren screamed. 

"Silence!" the barracuda king shouted, whipping his head around to glare at the two sharks. The guards pressed their blades harder against their necks. The sharks fell silent as they felt blood trickle down their necks. 

The barracuda king turned back to Kappa. Siren and Skiff could only watch helplessly as he started kissing him again, making the mer tremble as he cried. 

Loud noises were suddenly heard coming down the hall just as the barracuda king's hands moved down Kappa's body. The queens and several Needlenee guards burst into the room. 

"Release Kappa now!" Nee yelled. 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Skiff slammed his head back against his captor's, making the guard scream in pain and release him. He grabbed his weapon and attacked Siren's captor. 

Meanwhile, Susca charged at the barracuda king. "Get off of him!" she shouted. She slammed into him and sank her teeth into his shoulder. The barracuda king screamed in pain and tumbled off the bed, with Susca still latched on. 

Siren broke free from his captor and swam to Kappa, gathering him in his arms. Nee grabbed his arm and pulled him and Kappa out of the room. 

Siren kept his arms around Kappa as Nee led them through the castle where the Needlenee guards were attacking the barracudas. Siren was surprised to see sharks also fighting. 

"Wait, how did-?" he started to ask, pointing to a group of sharks viciously attacking the barracudas.

"Your mom sent for reinforcements when Kappa went missing, but we didn't know if they'd get here in time," Nee explained. 

They finally stopped in a deserted room. Panting, Siren looked down at Kappa. "Are you okay?"

Kappa nodded shakily. "I-I will be. Eventually." 

Nee gently placed her hands on Kappa's shoulders. "Kappa, did you fulfill their prophecy?" 

"No," Kappa replied darkly, "He wouldn't let me. He was using it to keep me prisoner here."

"Then we need to get to the catalyst," Siren said. 

"He has it locked away. I don't know how to get to it," Kappa replied. Siren rubbed his arms reassuringly.

"We'll figure something out," he promised, kissing Kappa's head. Kappa nodded, resting his head on Siren's shoulder. He sniffled a little, blinking back tears.

"Lead the way, Kappa," Nee said, ushering him forward. Kappa nodded and swam ahead, holding Siren's hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Kappa led Siren and Nee through the castle, avoiding the fights. They finally got to the locked door. Siren jiggled the handle. 

"Either of you think you can pick the lock?" he asked the other two.

Nee pulled a hairpin out from under her crown. "Stand aside, boys." She stuck the pin in the lock and moved it around.

"What type of lock is this," she said after a minute in frustration, "I can't get it in far enough. My fingers aren't that small."

Siren and Kappa looked at each other in worry. Then Kappa's fish caught Siren's attention. "Hey, do you think one of your fish could get in there?"

Kappa looked at the fish and smiled. "Yeah, I think so!"

Kappa turned to his fish. "Do you think one of you can pick the lock?" he asked. 

Nodding, the fish swam to Nee and took the pin from her. One of them wiggled their way into the lock. 

They watched anxiously until they heard a soft click. "It did it!" Nee cheered. The other two fish swam in happy circles until the one in the lock started wiggling around frantically, stuck in the lock. Kappa giggled as he pulled it out.

"Thank you," he whispered to it. The fish happily nuzzled him. 

Kappa took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. 

Inside was an empty room with nothing but a pallet on the floor and an empty tray by the door. A young mermaid lay on the pallet, sitting up in alarm as the door opened. 

"Who are you?" the young barracuda demanded. Her long, black hair was dirty and coming out of its braid. Her clothes were torn and dirty. She looked like she'd been crying, even though she glared at them defiantly. She had cuts and bruises all over her and her knuckles were bloody. 

She looked over the intruders suspiciously. Her eyes lit up when she saw Kappa's sparky scales. "You're-you're-you're the Beacon!" she cried. 

Siren, Kappa, and Nee quickly shushed her. "Yes, he is. Who are you?" Siren asked her.

The mer drew herself up. "Princess Bianca of the Barracuda kingdom, thank you very much," she replied. 

"She's the catalyst," Kappa said.

"You're sure?" Siren asked him.

Kappa nodded. "Very sure," he replied, looking at the golden thread connecting him to this princess.

"How did you get in here?" Bianca asked, swimming over to them, "I didn't think my father would let you in here."

"He didn't. We had to break in," Nee answered. 

"Oh. Are you going to fulfill the prophecy?" 

"Yes," Kappa replied, "What is it?" 

Bianca swam to the door and looked out, checking the hall. 

"Don't worry. Your father's a bit..busy," Nee told her, smirking. 

"Okay," Bianca sighed, "Sorry, my father doesn't like people talking about our prophecy."

"Why not?" Siren asked in confusion. Nee and Kappa were also confused. 

"Because it's about the end of his reign. I'm sure you've noticed my father's a bit of a narcissist."

"Understatement," Nee muttered as Kappa shivered. Bianca smiled.

"Yeah, well anyway, our prophecy states that one of his children will one day overthrow him and take is place as ruler. Since I'm my father's only child, I guess that's me."

"So your father locked you in here to keep you from overthrowing him?" Siren asked. Bianca nodded. 

"That's why he wouldn't let the Beacon in here, too. To keep him from fulfilling the prophecy." 

"Well pack up your tiara, princess, 'cause your becoming a queen!" Nee said enthusiastically. She turned to Kappa. "What's the plan?" 

"That's a good question," Kappa replied, unsure. 

"Most people listen to the Beacon, right?" Bianca said thoughtfully, "Surely just you saying I am now queen will be enough." 

"Yeah, but you're father might not see it that way," Siren replied. 

Bianca shook her head. "Everyone does what he wants because they're afraid of him. If the Beacon says that I'm the ruler now, they'll all turn against him." 

"True..." Nee said slowly, thinking. 

"That's not really all that reassuring," Siren replied. 

Kappa shrugged. "I've seen people do worse for a prophecy." 

"Okay then," Siren replied, still not sure. He turned back to Bianca. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes," she replied. She touched Kappa's shoulder, "Thank you, Beacon."

Kappa smiled. "Call me Kappa." Bianca returned his smile. They started to leave when Nee suddenly thought of something. 

"Wait, we may need to get the crown from the king." 

Kappa groaned while Siren and Bianca stared at her flatly. "That's going to be a little harder," the princess replied. 

"Not if he's still distracted," Nee said with a mischievous grin. The other three looked at her with curious and uneasy looks.


	16. Chapter 16

The barracuda king swam through the passage he had slipped into after he'd finally thrown the shark queen off, furious. He winced, holding a blood soaked cloth against his shoulder. 

The king growled to himself Everything had been going perfectly until those sharks showed up. Now that stupid shark prince had run off with his Beacon. 

He leaned against the wall, thinking about what to do next, ignoring the screams on the other side of the wall. The Beacon could not leave the castle without fulfilling their prophecy, so he'd most likely go there. 

The king straightened up, swimming ahead. It was about time he dealt with that brat he called a daughter. (No one could prove she was his anyway. He'd had her mother executed because he just knew she had cheated. Beth, his mistress, would have made a better queen, had she been of noble blood.) 

He plotted the shark prince's slow death once he'd taken care of his daughter as he swam, hurrying past the loud fights between his guards and the sharks to his daughter's room (prison). He opened a door behind a column and slipped out of the passageway. As he neared his daughter's room, he heard voices from inside. The door was open. 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Bianca asked nervously as Siren draped the thin, ratty blanket from her pallet over Kappa. 

"Yes. It has to," Siren replied, adjusting the blanket in an attempt to cover his fiance's scales. 

"It's too small," Kappa told him, "It's not going to cover everything." 

"We'll have to move fast then," Siren said, "Let's go." 

"Go where?" the barracuda king suddenly asked.

Siren, Kappa, and Bianca whipped around. Kappa gripped the blanket. The king grinned. "Leaving so soon?" he asked. 

Siren pushed Kappa behind him. Bianca glared at the king. "Father," she acknowledged coldly. 

"Daughter," the king replied, ignoring her tone. He turned to Siren and Kappa. Siren glared at him, baring his teeth, while Kappa peered fearfully around him, staring at him wide eyed. "Now what's this I hear about you leaving?"

"Exactly that," Siren replied, "We're leaving."

"No, you're not," the barracuda king said, "The Beacon can't be away from the catalyst, which so happens to be my daughter." 

"I'm going with them," Bianca replied. 

The king sneered. "No, you're not!" He charged at Bianca to grab her. Bianca, Siren, and Kappa quickly moved out of the way. 

"Now!" Siren cried. 

Nee swam out from behind the door, leaping onto the barracuda king and clinging to him like a squid. At the same time, Kappa flung the blanket over the king's head. Blinded and restrained, Nee and Siren managed to wrestle the barracuda king to the ground. 

"Let me go!" the king demanded as he struggled. Nee yanked the blanket off his head.

"Nope!" she replied triumphantly. She yanked the crown off his head. The king howled. 

Nee tossed the crown to Kappa. The smaller male caught it. "We need to get to the throne room!" he cried. 

"You two go ahead. We'll catch up," Siren replied, him and Nee still wrestling with the barracuda king. Kappa and Bianca hurried from the room. Siren and Nee struggled with the king a bit more before untangling themselves and swimming after Bianca and Kappa. The barracuda king swam after them, growling. 

"Guards! Stop them!" he shouted. The barracudas who heard him detached themselves from the fight with the sharks and rushed after Siren, Kappa, Nee, and Bianca. 

Kappa gasped as two guards leaped in front of them. Bianca grabbed his arm. "This way!" 

They hurried to the throne room with Nee and Siren on their tails, and the barracudas on their's, and the sharks on their's. 

Kappa and Bianca burst into the throne room. They gasped as barracudas surged in through other doors. Nee and Siren swam in after them with barracudas right behind them. The guards caught up to Nee and Siren and grabbed them, restraining them. 

"Siren! Nee!" Kappa cried in fear for his friend and fiance. The barracudas leveled their weapons at him and the princess, backing them against each other in the center of the room. The sharks hurried into the throne room, freezing when they saw their prince and the queen of the Needlenees captured. 

A dark laugh bubbled up from the barracudas. The king swam out, grinning triumphantly. "Did you really think you could escape?" he chuckled, "Now that's just cute."


	17. Chapter 17

Kappa and Bianca stood back to back as the barracudas surrounded them. Kappa clutched the crown to his chest and looked to his fiance fearfully. Siren struggled against the barracudas restraining him, baring his teeth in anger. Bianca glared at her father as the barracuda king swam towards them with a triumphant smirk. 

"What are you doing?!" Susca growled angrily, swimming forward. The barracudas crossed their spears in front of her, stopping the shark queen. Susca growled threateningly, but stopped, her and the other sharks freezing as the barracudas leveled knives at Siren and Nee's throats.

"Oh, come on!" Siren growled. 

"Nee!" Krilli gasped in fear, reaching a claw towards her friend. Nee gave her a reassuring nod, freezing when her captor pressed the knife harder against her throat. Kappa whimpered, trembling. 

"Stay back!" Bianca demanded as her father approached them. 

The barracuda king chuckled darkly, a maniacal grin on his face. "I'm not sure you're in a position to make demands, child," he replied. He beckoned to his guards. "Kill Princess Bianca," he ordered, "Then kill the shark prince." 

"NO!" Kappa cried, whipping around to confront the barracuda king. 

The king chuckled again. "Whether or not you live depends on your behavior, little Beacon. Now, give me my crown." 

Kappa stared at the king's outstretched hand, then at the crown in his own. He looked at Siren and Nee, mind spinning desperately. He looked to Bianca, then the throne. 

"Come on," the barracuda king said, interrupting his thoughts, "Obey your king." 

Kappa turned to look at him. "You're no king," he replied defiantly. He grabbed Bianca's arm and swam towards the throne. 

"Stop him!" The barracuda king cried. The guards lunged at the two mers. Bianca shrieked. Kappa dodged them, gritting his teeth and wincing as their claws and weapons scratched his scales. 

He dragged the princess up onto the dais, spinning to face the charging barracudas. "This is your queen!" he shouted. Kappa raise the crown and shoved it onto Bianca's head. The crown suddenly started glowing, blinding the charging barracudas. They all cried out, jerking away. The sharks, Nee, and Krilli also turned away, shielding their eyes. Kappa raised his arm, shielding himself from the light. When it finally faded, he slowly lowered his arm, looking at Bianca and the barracudas. Bianca blinked spots from her eyes, watching her people warily.

The barracudas stared at the princess, unsure of what to do. The king was he first to recover. "Kill her!" he ordered, pointing at Bianca furiously. 

"Drop your weapons!" Bianca commanded quickly. The barracudas stayed still for a minute. Then, one by one, they all began to drop their weapons. Nee and Siren were released. 

The barracuda king looked around him in confusion as his soldiers dropped their weapons. "What are you doing?!" He demanded, "Kill her, you idiots!"

"We follow you no more, you tyrant," one of the guards declared. 

"How dare you?! Kill him!" The king commanded, pointing to the guard. The others barracudas looked at each other and did nothing.

"Like he said," Kappa told the bewildered king, "They don't follow you any more." 

The king spun around, growling as he drew a knife and lunged at Kappa. Kappa screamed as the king crashed into him, forcing him to to ground. He gripped the king's wrist as he forced it down towards Kappa's throat. 

Siren rushed forward, ripping the barracuda off Kappa. The king whipped around, swiping at Siren with his knife. Siren grappled with him, lunging forward and sinking his teeth into the king's shoulder. The king screamed in pain and shoved Siren off, gripping his bleeding shoulder and breathing heavily. Siren moved in front of Kappa, also panting heavily and baring his bloody teeth. The barracuda king growled again. It quickly turned into a roar as he charged at Siren. Kappa screamed again as he raised the knife to stab Siren. 

The king's roar suddenly cut off with a gurgle. He slowly dropped his knife, looking down at the spear impaling his chest. Behind him Bianca panted, holding the handle in a death grip. The king slowly looked over his shoulder at her as blood started to drip from his mouth and around the spear. "Daughter," he whispered weakly. 

Bianca grit her teeth angrily and swung the spear, splitting her father's body in two. Everyone watched in horror as the king's body fell to the ground. 

Bianca straightened up, planting the spear beside her. Her and Siren's eyes met. Siren gave her a slight nod before whirling around and swimming to Kappa, who was still staring at the barracuda king's body. He gently gathered the smaller male in his arms, pulling him close and pressing Kappa's face into his shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly. Kappa took a shaky breath and hugged Siren. 

Bianca turned towards her people, meeting their gazes defiantly. The barracudas looked from their dead king to their new queen, grins starting to spread across their faces. "Long live the queen!" one of them shouted. The others quickly joined in. 

"Long live the queen! Long live the queen!" 

Bianca smiled, relaxing as relief flooded her body. She grinned down at her people as the cheered for her. 

Susca, Nee, and Krilli swam over as the crowd finally dispersed, going to clean up the mess the fight had made. Bianca ordered for the king's body to be disposed of as they swam up to her. The new barracuda queen smiled as they approached. "Thank you for your help," she said, "and I apologize for my father."

"Don't worry about it," Nee replied nonchalantly, "Water under the bridge as I like to say."

"When have you ever said that?" Krilli asked. 

Susca rolled her eyes as the other two started bickering. "It's alright. You're not responsible for his actions," she told Bianca.

"I still apologize. I know he was a difficult person to deal with."

"Mhm," Susca hummed in agreement as Siren and Kappa swam over to them. Siren still had his arms around Kappa, shielding him from the curious barracudas. 

"Are you two okay?" Susca asked in concern, swimming to them. 

"We're fine, Mom," Siren replied. Kappa nodded silently. 

"Good," she sighed in relief. She turned a glare on them. "I thought we were done with death defying prophesies." 

"So did I," Kappa sighed. 

Bianca swam over. "Thank you for helping me," she said with a smile.

"No problem," Kappa replied, returning the smile. He shrugged, smirking. "Not like there was much of a choice." 

"Still, thank you," she rested a hand on Kappa's shoulder, "You're...really something, Kappa."

Kappa stared at her in surprise before a smile spread across his face. Siren hugged him sweetly as Nee and Krilli dragged Bianca away, wanting to talk about an alliance with her. Susca stayed behind to make sure her son and his fiance were okay. When Siren finally convinced her they were, she went to check on the other sharks, Siren and Kappa trailing behind. 

Skiff swam up to them, flinging his arms around them tightly. "Are you two okay?" he asked, worried. 

"We're fine, Skiff," Siren replied, patting his friend's arm. 

Skiff pulled away, holding Kappa's shoulders as he looked him over. "Are you okay, Kappa?" he asked, eyeing the cuts and bruises littering his body. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kappa replied, giving him an small, exhausted smile. Siren and Skiff led him off to the side to address his, and their, wounds. Kappa refused to leave Siren's side, clinging to the shark prince. Siren kept an arm around Kappa's shoulders or held his hand. 

The Sharks and Needlenees finally left the the Barracuda kingdom as the night started to fall. Queen Bianca offered for them to stay the night, but understood that Kappa might not be comfortable staying in a kingdom that had held him captive longer than he had to (the Sharks excluded). Kappa snuggled drowsily in Siren's arms as they swam, letting his fiance practically carry him back to the Castle Colonies. 

It was dark by the time they arrived, Kappa half asleep leaning against Siren. Siren carried him to their room and gently laid him on the bed, climbing in next to him. They both passed out the moment their heads hit the pillows.

Yes, I totally got part of that from Alice in Wonderland. Happy Social Isolation!


	18. Chapter 18

Kappa lay gazing drowsily up at the weak sunlight trickling down from above, hands resting behind his head. His fish friends played in the wiggle boys around him. Kappa sighed, letting his eyes slip shut. It had been a few days since the Barracuda incident and he'd...kinda been avoiding everyone. That didn't mean he was alone, though. No, Seko and Skiff were somewhere nearby, guarding him. Kappa sighed. 

The seaweed suddenly moved. Kappa jerked up. The fish gathered close to him, staring at the shaking plants. Kappa hoped it was just someone coming to check on him and not someone who had some how snuck past Seko and Skiff. 

The seaweed parted, revealing his fiance. Kappa sighed in relief, pressing a hand against his pounding heart. "Siren," he scolded, "you scared me."

"Sorry," Siren replied sheepishly, swimming over to Kappa. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed Kappa's cheek. Kappa pouted. Siren nuzzled his cheek, smiling. Kappa struggled to hold back a smile, but failed as Siren kept kissing and nuzzling him. He giggled as Siren moved his kisses to his jaw, then his neck. He pulled away, kissing Siren's lips. He snuggled against Siren's chest. 

Siren flopped back, pulling Kappa on top of him. "You okay?" he asked, rubbing Kappa's back. 

"Yeah," Kappa replied, "Where are Skiff and Seko?" 

"Keeping their distance," Siren answered, "They said to scream if we're attacked."

"Ah," Kappa grinned, pushing himself up to smirk down at Siren, "So I guess that means you can't attack me." 

"Nope," Siren replied, smirking. He flipped them over, pinning Kappa. "You just have to be quiet," he whispered in his ear, sending a pleasant shiver down Kappa's spine. He pulled away, looking down at the smaller male's red face. Kappa giggled as he noticed Siren was blushing too. Siren joined him. He caressed Kappa's cheek, smiling. "I love you," he said. 

"I love you too," Kappa replied, leaning into his palm. Siren leaned down and kissed him. Kappa hummed against his lips. As Siren puled away, he asked, "How long do Seko and Skiff have to guard me?" 

"Only until we get back to the Shark Kingdom," Siren assured him, "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Siren. You guys are just trying to protect me," Kappa replied, "Trust me, I don't want to be kidnapped again anymore than you," he smiled, "Especially with our wedding coming up." 

"About that," Siren said nervously. He moved off of Kappa, letting the smaller male sit up. Kappa looked at him with concern. Siren sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen, Kappa, I don't want to say this but-"

"You don't want to marry me anymore," Kappa finished, looking at the ground. 

"What?! No! Of course I still want to marry you!" Siren protested. 

"It's fine, Siren. I understand," Kappa replied, turning his head so he wouldn't see him blinking away tears. 

"No, Kappa. Wait," Siren caught Kappa's chin, turning his face toward his, "I love you, and I want to marry you, but I'd understand if you didn't want to go through with it anymore." 

"What?!" Kappa cried, jerking away, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because those Barracudas kidnapped you because you were marrying me!" Siren replied, "I promised to protect you and failed! I-I love you, Kappa. I can't stand seeing you get hurt. I understand if you no longer wanted to marry me. You have the right to refuse," Siren looked at the ground as he finished. 

Kappa cupped Siren's cheek, forcing him to look at him. He smiled softly. "Siren," he whispered, "I love you too. And you didn't fail. You rescued me. You're the greatest person I've ever met." Siren blushed and tried to look away, but Kappa kept him still. "You're the only person I want to be with. I'll still marry you. That is, if you still want me." 

"Of course I do," Siren replied. He reached for Kappa and pulled the smaller mer close. He buried his face in Kappa's hair. Kappa hugged him back, resting his head on Siren's chest. "I meant what I said," Siren continued, "I'm going to love and protect you for the rest of my life." 

Kappa hummed happily, snuggling into this fiance. Siren lay back on his back. Kappa giggled as he was pulled on top of his boyfriend's body again. They stayed like that, Siren running his fingers through Kappa's hair and basking in each other's love, until it started to get dark and Seko and Skiff came to escort them back to the castle.

Kappa clung to Siren's arm, resting his head on his shoulder as they swam back to the castle. They held hands as they ate dinner with Susca and Nee. Afterwards they hurried to their room. The door had barely shut behind them before Siren was pushing Kappa onto the bed. Kappa wrapped his arms around Siren's neck as their lips met hungrily. 

Kappa pulled at Siren's jewelry. Siren pulled away and quickly ripped them off. He pinned Kappa to the bed and kissed him passionately. Kappa returned it eagerly. They furiously made out, touching each other. Kappa moaned as Siren caressed him, nipping at his neck. "I love you," Siren panted as they moved against each other.

"I love you too," Kappa gasped, clinging to his love. He traced the scar on Siren's back. 

Siren collapsed onto the bed beside Kappa. He pulled the sparkly mer into his arms as they both passed out, happily curled around each other.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ugh!" Siren grunted as Skiff slammed into him. He bared his teeth and shoved back, knocking the other shark away. Skiff growled and charged again. Siren dodged his spear, but was knocked to the ground when Skiff rammed his shoulder into him. Siren fell to the ground. Growling, he started to get up, but was stopped as Skiff leveled his spear at his chest. Skiff grinned triumphantly down at him. "Point Skiff," he said smugly. 

Siren growled and shoved the spear away. Skiff just laughed, moving away to let the prince get up. "You're distracted," Skiff commented, "And Kappa's not even here." 

Siren grunted and picked up his dropped spear. It was true, usually Kappa's presence was what distracted Siren during training. Kappa was enough to distract Siren from anything. However today Siren was distracted for the opposite reason, the lack of the golden mer's presence. 

"Are you still upset Kappa went to visit his witch friends without you?" Skiff asked. 

Siren sighed. "Yes," he replied, "I just don't see why I couldn't have gone with him." 

"He probably just wanted to tell them he's getting married himself," Skiff reasoned, "You know they're not really the most sociable people. And Seko's with him, so it's unlikely he's going to get hurt." 

Siren sighed again. He knew what Skiff was saying made sense, but he still didn't like Kappa being so far from him, even if it was just to go see the witches (Honestly Siren would take the witches over the Barracuda any day). 

"Come on," Skiff said, poking Siren with his spear, "Let's try again, and this time focus," he emphasized the word focus with more pokes, "Act like I'm attacking Kappa." 

Siren scoffed, getting into a ready position. "You would never attack Kappa." 

Skiff raised a brow. "Wanna bet?" With that he charged at Siren with a yell. Siren raised his spear to defend himself, determined to win this round. 

*************

"You're what?!" the witches cried in various stages of shock and disbelief. Seko and the Needlenee guard Nee had insisted on them taking jumped a little at the exclamation, but kept their distance. 

"Getting married," Kappa repeated with a sigh, holding up his hand. 

The three witches stared at the ring on his finger for a minuted. Mucku's eyes suddenly started tearing up and she leaped forward, yanking Kappa into a hug. "Oh my baby crabs!" she squealed as she held him tightly, "My little witchling is getting married!"

"Bones. Cracking. World. Going. Dark," Kappa gasped out as she squeezed him. Mucku quickly released him, still smiling. 

"Sorry," she said as Mono took her place, grabbing Kappa's hand to study his engagement ring, "So who's the sucker you maliciously manipulated into asking for your hand? That shark prince?" 

"Yes," Kappa replied. Mono looked up, a little image of a tiara and a question mark forming out of black smoke. "Yes, that would technically make me a princess," Kappa answered her. 

"Aw, look at you," Mucku cooed, patting Kappa's head, "Climbing the ranks of society." 

"When did this happen?" Queen Nethimir asked. 

"The engagement? A couple weeks ago, I guess," Kappa replied thoughtfully, "Sorry, I didn't tell you until now. The Sharks are really excited about it and Queen Nee wanted us to announce it to the Castle Colonies. Then there was this incident with the Barracudas." Kappa shivered at the memory. 

"When's the wedding?" she asked. 

"We haven't set a date yet," Kappa said, poking his fingers together nervously, "It'll probably be soon though. I was hoping you guys would come?" 

Mucku and Mono looked at Queen Nethimir pleadingly. She looked at the two witches and sighed. "We'll be there," she promised. 

"Thank you!" Kappa said, grinning. 

"Kappa, we should probably be heading back now if we want to get back before dark," Seko called. 

"Okay," Kappa called back. He hugged Mucku and Mono. Mucku hugged him back happily. Mono patted his head.

"Remember, he doesn't boss you around. You boss him around," Mucku said as they pulled away. 

Kappa giggled. "I'll try to remember. He's kinda hard to refuse." 

He turned to Nethimir with a smile. She just reached out and patted his head like Mono had. "Get going," she said. 

Kappa nodded, waving as he swam to join Seko and the Needlenee guard. He was ready to be back in his Siren's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

The Shark Castle was all a buzz when they got home. Siren was amazed at how fast Selkie could work. 

"But we haven't even set a date for the wedding yet!" Siren exclaimed, "How can you possibly already be preparing for it?" 

"What? We're all excited for you two to get married and I didn't think you two would wait for more than a month to do so," Selkie reasoned. 

Siren opened his mouth to protest but Selkie just patted his shoulder. "We already have all the decorations and food planned out and some of the others are working on Kappa's wedding dress. All you two have to do is set a date and plan a guest list," the old mer said. She swam over to Susca to discuss something with the queen. 

Siren opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. He turned to Kappa. "I guess we're getting married in a month." 

Kappa thought for a second. "More like two to three weeks since they've already been working on stuff for the wedding." 

Siren sighed. "This is gonna be a long two weeks." 

Kappa giggled and wrapped his arms around Siren's waist. Siren smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "But it'll be all worth it," he said softly. 

"Yeah," Kappa agreed, blushing. 

Siren reluctantly detached himself from Kappa's embrace. He took the smaller mer's hand and led him to the healer's den to visit Silver. No doubt the scarred mer was itching to see them now that they were home. Siren knew better than to make her wait too long. 

"Silver, it's Siren and Kappa. We're back," Siren called softly when they reached Silver's 'lair'. 

"All hail the conquering heroes!" Silver sang, hands pausing from whatever she was fiddling with. 

"Shut up," Siren said as he and Kappa sat down next to her. 

"You two took a while in the Castle Colonies. What happened?" Silver asked. 

Siren told her about what happened with the Barracudas. When he finished, she sat there for a minute, then carefully reached forward to touch Kappa's face. "Are you alright?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kappa replied, letting her feel him for injuries, "A few scratches, but nothing that won't heal. I don't scar." 

"Good," Silver sighed in relief. 

"What's that, Silver?" Siren asked, pointing at a trinket she had dropped. 

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Silver rummaged around to find it. She proudly held it out to Kappa. "Here. Made it myself." 

"Oh, thanks," Kappa said, taking what looked like a bracelet made of woven wires. Kappa studied it for a moment before slipping it onto his wrist. "It's pretty!" 

"Thank you. Consider it my wedding gift to you," Silver replied, "I didn't make Siren one because he has enough jewelry as is and I only had the patience to make one." 

"Gee, thanks" Siren said, rolling his eyes fondly. 

Silver patted his head. "You're wedding gift is seeing your princess-to-be in something pretty and princessy."

"He's probably going to see me in something pretty and princessy on our wedding day and everyday after that if Selkie and the others have their way," Kappa giggled. 

"I think you'll make a gorgeous princess," Siren cooed, nuzzling his fiance. 

Kappa laughed and pushed Siren away. "Don't you start." 

"Ah! PDA!" Silver shrieked, covering her scarred eyes playfully. 

"You're blind, Silver," Siren said. 

"Really? No wonder everything's dark!" Silver cackled, "But seriously, you two are too cute. Your children are going to be absolutely adorable!"

"Yeah," Kappa said softly. Siren just chuckled. 

"We'd better get going if we wanna get any rest before Selkie starts bugging us about wedding preparations," Siren said, taking Kappa's hand. 

"Okay," Silver said with a knowing look, "Have fun you two. Come see me again before your pup is born!" 

"Silver!" Siren protested, making the scarred mer laugh. Kappa giggled. 

The two mers swam through the castle hand in hand. Kappa thought they were heading for their room, so he was surprised when Siren tugged him in the direction of the dungeons. "Siren?" he asked, stomach beginning to flip in excitement. 

Siren gave him a mischievous smile over his shoulder, confirming Kappa's suspicions. "So this is what you meant by resting," he said, returning the smile. 

"Mm, sort of," Siren replied as they swam down the tunnel to the dungeons, "I mainly just wanted to spend some time with you. It's been a few days since we've had some unsupervised alone time." He pulled Kappa into his arms. 

Kappa smiled as he snuggled into his fiance's chest. "Yeah," he breathed in agreement. 

They held each other for a while before Kappa pulled away, taking Siren's hand. They swam to their hide out, giggling as they flopped on top of each other on the pillows. They caught each other's lips in a passionate kiss. 

"Hey, Siren," Kappa said when they pulled away to breath, thinking about something Silver had said, "I was wondering-just theoretically, you don't actually have to answer this. It is kinda sudden-" 

"What are you talking about, Kappa?" Siren asked in concern.

Kappa fiddled with his fingers nervously. "Do you-have you ever...um, considered having...pups...with me?" 

Siren sat up, staring at the smaller mer in shock. "Kappa-"

"I know it's sudden," Kappa interrupted quickly, "We don't have to do it now. I don't know much about my own biology, so I don't know if I can get pregnant, but even if I can't, do you maybe eventually want to have kids?

"Like I said, we don't have to do it now. It was just a thought. It's really not a big deal." Siren smiled as Kappa rambled. 

"Kappa," he said softly, getting the mer's attention. Kappa looked up at him. Siren reached out and took Kappa's hands, holding them to his chest. "I would love to have pups with you one day. Maybe not now, but one day, when we're ready," he said, kissing Kappa's forehead. Kappa smiled. He relaxed against Siren as the blue mer wrapped his arms around him. 

"But we probably do need to figure out if you can get pregnant," Siren spoke up after a bit of snuggling. 

"Yeah, we probably need to do that," Kappa agreed awkwardly, "I never said anything because I wasn't sure and it's really awkward." The two mers looked at each other and started giggling. 

"That's going to be a really awkward conversation to have with the healer" Siren said. 

"No kidding," Kappa replied. 

Siren pulled him down into a kiss. Kappa melted into it, wrapping his arms around his fiance's neck. Siren rolled onto his back, pulling Kappa with him. Their kiss deepened as they made out. 

"Wanna get to work on the guest list?" Siren asked as they pulled away. 

Kappa smiled at his fiance. "Sure," he said. His face turned stern. "But I'm inviting the witches." 

"Of course," Siren replied, returning Kappa's smile.


End file.
